one love, one life, one shunned
by sakuraandhinatasistasforeva
Summary: yuki leaves kaname on their wedding day with nothing more than a note and runs off with zero
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

_Nerves. _That is what feeling I possessed from the moment I had woken up this morning. It was supposed to be the biggest day of my life, my wedding day. So why, you may ask, was I suffering from serious nerves instead of joy? Well it was because I was marrying the wrong man. When Kaname and I first became engaged, I honestly believed I was in love with him. It wasn't until a few months later that I realized I may have made a mistake.

Kaname quickly became unbearably possessive. He was okay with me hanging out with other girls, but if I so much as mentioned going out with zero for one after noon, it became a fight, ending with him storming out of the house and staying gone for hours. When he came home it was as if nothing happened. I would cook dinner, we'd watch the sun set, and then he would carry me up the stairs and make love to me.

Now I was getting dressed for the big moment and unable to stop my tears. Then the door to the balcony opened and there he was. Zero had arrived.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I just stood there, my mouth hanging wide open, staring at him in shock. When I finally found my voice again, all I could say was;

"Zero?" my voice sounded like a frog had lodged in it.

"Hey sweetheart." He whispered softly.

"what are you doing here?" I asked, my voice reaching just a few notches away from hysteria.

"I came to beg you not to go through with this. How many times have you called me over him walking out on you after a fight? How many times have you asked if I thought you were making a mistake, and I told you yes?"

"Zero, please don't do this. I made a promise to Lord Kaname, I mean Kaname, to marry him and I will honor it."

"yuuki, you can't even call him Kaname, you cant stop yourself from adding 'Lord' to it. Sweetheart, please don't go through with this!" he begged, as he walked closer to me.

"Zero, plea-" the words died in my throat, as his lips took total possession of mine. I knew it was wrong, but it felt so good, so different from the kisses kaname and I shared. Unfortunatly, before I had the chance to be dragged completely under, he pulled away and took a step back.

"I love you yuuki." He whispered and walked away. It was then that I realized what I had to do. There was no way I could marry Kaname.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Kanames pov

I know its bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding, but I couldn't help myself. I just had to see her.

When I knocked on the door to the bride's suite, there was no answer. I figured she may have been in the restroom, or something, so I just let myself in. as I looked around the room, my eyes landed on a small red piece of paper sitting on the vanity. As I read the note written, I could feel the anger rising inside of me.

"Damn you, Zero!" I cursed into the empty room.

-Back to yukis pov-

I know leaving a note, explaining why I couldn't marry him was a rotten thing to do, but there was no way I could have said it to his face. He would have made me pay for it.

So now, as I rode on the back of Zero's motorcycle, my arms wrapped tightly around his waist, I allowed myself to feel free for the first time in many years.

When we finally stopped, it was at a five star hotel, where the owner himself was waiting for us. Zero got off the bike and turned to lift me off of it gently and held me tightly against his side as I removed my helmet.

The owner personally escorted us to the honeymoon suit, and assured us that the bill would be taken care of by him personally. When he was gone I looked at zero, laughter in my eyes.

"Okay, what did you do to get him to do all of this?"

"All I did was call and say I was with the head master crosses little girl and he gave me the room and all extras for free."

All I could do was laugh my ass off, this sweet. Beautiful man loved me. Suddenly I felt his strong arms wrap around me. I giggled and tilted my head back against his shoulder.

"I can't believe I let u talk me into running away with you. But I wouldn't have it any other way." I whispered and then we were kissing.

His hands were all over my body, and in turn, mine were all over his. When his lips finally left mine, they made a slow erotic trail down the right side of my face, down to my throat and across my collar bone. My head was tilted back to allow better access. I felt his hands sliding the zipper on the back of my gown down with a quick and efficient slide. In moments the top of my gown was hanging around my waist, revealing the corsets and lacey strapless bra, for my new husband's hungry gaze. –Oh did I forget to mention that we stopped at a wedding chapel and got married-

As he stood back, admiring the view in front of him, I watched him.

"Zero, you know, you could give a girl a complex staring like that."

"Can I help it that I have the most amazingly beautiful wife in the world? It seems as if I've waited my entire life to call you mine!" he whispered huskily in my ear while nibbling on it.

I felt my body tremble. My hands were shaking as I pushed his tuxedo jacket off his shoulders and onto the floor. I wanted to see his body. As I started to undo the buttons of his pristine white dress shirt, his hands were busy pushing my gown down the rest of my body where it landed in a pool at my feet. I had just got the last button undone when he removed my bra, corset and lace thong from my body. The only thing I had on now was my heels and garter.

His grin was devastatingly sexy as he lowered himself to his knees and set about removing the last article of clothing from the body while kissing and kicking my thighs.

I swear it felt as if my heart was going to beat out of my chest. Finally he stood, and quickly disposed of the rest of his clothes. Before I realized what happened, zero had me on my back on the bed and he had my arms above my head.

"Zero?" I asked staring into his beautiful eyes.

"So beautiful! And you smell amazing. I wonder if you taste as good as you smell." He whispered as he slowly licked my neck, trailing a path down to my breasts. I couldn't hold back the soft whimpers from escaping my throat as he tenderly took my left breast into his mouth and suckled and licked the sensitive nipple, while worshiping its twin with his hand.

The whimpers coming from my throat soon escalated into loud moans as his talented tongue traveled lower and lower down my body until he reached my clitoris. My hands found their way into his hair.

I continued to moan louder and louder as he used his tongue to penetrate my tight hole, pushing in and out and laving my inner walls until I felt spasms throughout my whole body. Suprisingly he lapped up every drop of cum, while watching my face. After the tremors stopped, he slowly crawled up my body until we were chest to chest.

"you taste amazing." He whispered into my ear, then gently bit it. I felt his nudge my legs farther apart. He slowly kissed my neck as he slid inside of me all the way to the hilt.

It was amazing, feeling him inside of me. As he slowly moved in and out of me, he gently nibbled on my neck.

"Zero! Oh baby! That feels so good!" I moaned as his pace gradually increased. Before long, he was pounding in and out of me at a rapid pace. He lifted my leg over his shoulder and it felt as if he was going deeper. He was going faster and faster until at once we both climaxed, screaming each other s names.

"zero!"

"yuki!"

Once out hearts stopped beating rapidly we fell asleep, with him still inside of me.


End file.
